1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In solid-state imaging devices, image quality has been improved by increasing the number of pixels. However, with an increase in the number of pixels and a reduction in the size of pixels, the saturation charge amount Qs has decreased, resulting in an increase in influence on noise. This has increased the importance of techniques for maintaining the saturation charge amount at as high a level as possible and techniques for increasing conversion efficiency.
FIG. 24 shows a layout of a solid-state imaging device according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 24, gate electrodes 22 in a pixel transistor section 13 disposed in an active region 15 protrude over an element isolation region 16 toward photoelectric conversion sections 12 (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-031785, etc).
FIG. 25 shows an equivalent circuit of the solid-state imaging device. As shown in FIG. 25, a pixel section 10 includes photoelectric conversion sections 12 (12A, 12B, 12C, and 12D) composed of four photodiodes. The pixel transistor section 13 also includes a transfer transistor TrT, a floating diffusion (part of transfer gate pn junction) FD, a reset transistor TrR, an amplifier transistor TrA, and a selection transistor TrS.
In the solid-state imaging device according to the related art, the size of the pixel layout is increased due to protruding portions of the gate electrodes 22 of the selection transistor TrS, the amplifier transistor TrA, the reset transistor TrS, etc., the protruding portions protruding over the element isolation region 16 toward the photoelectric conversion sections 12.